How Hard Can It Be? I'm the Avatar
by ChocolateMango
Summary: Korra's the new student at Bender's Academy and she's already had some minor setbacks. Sitting through the wrong class with a hot teacher. Bumping into an even hotter Firebender. And making a spectacle of her bending abilities. Could life get anymore challenging for Korra? Well, how hard could it be? She's the Avatar. There's a bunch of Korra/Mako.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Chapter 1 - Bender's Academy**

With my chin up, I stride proudly into my new school. Bender's Academy. Tenzin insisted I attend so I could learn Airbending. And learn more techniques and forms with the other elements.

The books in my hands feel like they weight a ton. I only had a moment to glance at my schedule.

After turning a few corridors and passing through endless double doors, I feel lost. But I hustle into what I think is my first class of the day. The bell sounds as I find an empty seat in the front.

Whispers surface.

A young man has his back turned to us as he writes his name on the board; _Mr. Zuko. _

When he faces us, the girls utter sounds of approval. It feels as if my heart ha leaped into my throat. Mr. Zuko's softly tailored shirt nicely accents his muscular frame. With beautiful saffron eyes and short black hair. As if that wasn't enough, the next moment nearly kills me.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Zuko. And I'll be your Firebending teacher," the smooth melodic words are almost too much for me to handle.

He calls the roll. Every name but mine echoes from the walls. Everyone but me raises their hand for attendance.

He stands in front of me, brows tight. "Is there a reason you aren't on my roll?"

A blush crawls up my neck and settles to paint my cheeks a bright crimson.

Suddenly I remember what my schedule marks as my first class: Earthbending. Face palm. "I'm terribly sorry sir. This class isn't even on my schedule."

Whispers of, "Then why is she here?" and "She just wanted to check out the teacher" come left and right.

Flustered, I exit the class with my belongings. Slamming into the poor soul trying to get through the door.

Books go flying and I fall to my knees. Scrambling to get my things.

"I am so sorry," I say.

"It's okay," a rich voice answers.

Glancing up, my eyes meet a similar golden yellow undertone as seen in Mr. Zuko's eyes. Short dark brown hair, and a hypnotizing laugh.

"Here," he says, returning my books.

A smile is molded onto my face.

"Thanks," I say, standing. "I'm Korra."

"Mako," he states, extending a hand. I shake it.

As I head to my true class of the morning, I hear him say something. I think it was, "I hope we see each other again soon."

My classes pass by in a blur because I can't stop thinking about Mako.

_He's so cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?_

When the lunch bell rings, I head outside. Warm sunlight covers my skin. And a fresh, crisp breeze comes from the east. Benders from every nation interact with one another. The atmosphere is just so liberal and conciliatory.

"Hey Korra!" the familiar voice of Mako greets me.

I stop dead in my tracks. He moves around to stand in front of me.

"Oh! H-Hey Mako. Were you calling me?" I ask.

"Yeah. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" he asks, taking my wrist. The look on my face must be enough of an answer.

He drags me along the outskirts of the school. After turning a couple corners we stumble upon a small cavern. Which houses another boy and girl. They smile slightly.

Mako leads me in. The air is surprisingly warm, filled with moisture. Comfortable. I sit on a nearby rock.

"I'm Asami," the girl chirps. I turn toward the voice. Beside her sits the other boy; he identifies himself as Bolin.

I give a friendly wave to both, before turning my attention to Mako. He's eating a piece of fruit. Occasionally breaking bits for the little fire ferret to consume.

_I wonder who it belongs to? _

Mako stands next to me, offering a bite to eat. But I refuse. My stomach has too many butterflies to be filled anymore.

"So are you from the Water Tribe?" his query was somewhat expected. The blue attire is misleading.

Chuckling, I answer, "No, I'm from Air Temple Island. But I can Waterbend."

He raises an eyebrow. "Can you Airbend too?" But then his eyes widen as he realizes who I am. "You're . . . the Avatar."

A smile emerges in my features. "Yep." I make my way to the outside of the cavern.

Spinning, spinning, spinning. I feel the flames and cool water consume me. My hands drift above my head. Which create a gigantic vortex of steam that forms in the open space. Dispersing dramatically when I finally lower my hands.

"Amazing," Mako whispers, just before an applause erupts from the sudden crowd.

Bolin and Asami rush to hug me. They both scream, "That was incredible!"

A laugh explodes from my mouth. "I don't think that deserves a hug." They release me.

"Sorry," Bolin says sheepishly.

"No problem," I reply, making my way back to the school.

"Korra wait," Mako calls behind me.

I swerve on my heel. "Yeah?"

"If you're that great of a bender, then you should join our team."

"What kind of team?"

"A pro-bending team. Bolin and I are the Fire Ferrets. Though we could use an extra player for the Championship."

I think this over for a moment. Out of everything I have to deal with, do I really want to be on a pro-bending team? School. Avatar training. And of course, Mr. Sexy himself. But I don't think he'll be much of a burden. More like a tremendous asset.

Nodding, I agree to his offer. The bell sounds.

"Great," Mako says, courteously walking me to my final class of the day.

The Airbending techniques I learn about pique my interest. But unlike the other students, I'm unable to concentrate during meditation. My thumbs circle obsessively around each other. And the sounds around me keep my eyes wide open.

The teacher scolds me for my lack of attentiveness.

I'm relieved when I board the ferry to Air Temple Island. Training is harder than it looks.

The waves crash against the side of the boat. But I find comfort in bending them away. Night falls as soon as we touch the next strip of land. I hop off and sprint to my room. Briefly greeting Pema, Ikki, Jinora and Tenzin.

I close my door as soon as my feet hit hardwood. Changing into my nightgown, I sit in the window.

Republic City is illuminated by hundreds of fluorescent lights. And I find myself wondering about Mako.

_What's he doing? Is he thinking about me too as he sits in his window? Does he live in Republic City? But most importantly, am I falling for him already?_


End file.
